


Dust or Delight

by EmiAliceinWonderland



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Humour, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiAliceinWonderland/pseuds/EmiAliceinWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some dudes in shopping carts. Adam hurts his ankle, and Ronan drops him out of spite, but really he loves him. Chainsaw laughs at them. Silly boys. </p>
<p>(note: I published a tiny bit of this before, but now there's more, so please read!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust or Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song by the same name by Elephanz - they are definitely my TRC writing and reading band :) 
> 
> Please talk to me about these stupid boys in comments ^^;

Adam lets out a laugh. It's a loud, raucous sound, joy and adrenaline bubbling up in his throat and escaping in a sound that he allows to echoe through the empty, dark parking lot, not caring what he sounds like that, not caring who hears him. 

  
Ronan joins in with the laughter, pushing the cart even faster, and making it lurch forwards suddenly. Adam guesses he must have thrown his body weight onto the cart and be riding on the back of it now, instead of pushing it. That's what it feels like, anyway, but they're going too fast, and Adam's laughing so hard, and the wind is rushing through his good ear so loudly that he can't hear anything at all, and his neck would probably be snapped in half if he moved from his curled up position in the cart to turn around and see what Ronan was doing. 

  
So instead he tries to remember the aching of his stomach from the giggles he's caught and can't seem to get rid of, the pounding in his head from the bumps in the asphalt the cart shudders over. He closes his eyes, focuses on the cold night air rushing past his face, and stores this moment away, tucks it in an alcove in the corner of his heart, and vows to remember this feeling. The feeling of being awake, and alive. 

\---

  
Five minutes later, Adam is on the ground, his cheek is on the cold tarmac of the car park. He groans, shifts a little, stretching out his sore muscles, sighs, and resigns himself to the fact that tommorow, with a bruised body and a headache, his moment of feeling alive will probably leave him feeling pretty dead. 

  
He rolls his eyes. His foot hurts.

  
_Stupid_ _Lynch_.   
   
\---

  
"Parrish?", Ronan calls out, his voice coming out a little more tentative than he hoped it would. 

  
He stands up, wiping his gritty, dusty hands off against his black jeans, before scrubbing his palms across his face.

  
He blinks. Once. Twice. And the image of a crumpled Adam Parrish lying in the shadows in front of him doesn't change. He'd expected Adam to have fallen when he did. The cart had gone down with a crash after hitting a huge bump in the asphalt, and the two boys had half-laughed, half-yelled as they hurtled to the ground. 

  
"Parrish?" Ronan asks again, because normally they get up at the same time after falling down, and normally they're laughing about it. But this time Ronan is standing, and Adam is still on the ground, and he's making these little groaning sounds and pained sighs, and all of a sudden Ronan's trying not to panic.  
   
\---

  
It takes approximately twenty five minutes for Ronan to get Adam and his weird, useless new excuse of a foot off the ground and a little way back to his car.

  
Adam keeps sighing though, and Ronan keeps sighing back, even louder, and it's turned into a sort of unacknowledged, completely ridiculous "I'm more frustrated than you are" competition.

  
"I can walk on my own, Ronan!" Adam suddenly shrieks, making Ronan jump a little despite his best efforts to be appearing unaffected by the situation, and causing Chainsaw to let out a cry and flap her wings a few times. 

  
If Ronan Lynch had been Richard Gansey, he would have realised that Adam (being intent on doing everything for himself, with no help) was just exasperated at the current situation. He would have calmed Adam, reassured him, and carried on safely supporting him. 

  
Ronan Lynch, however, is not Richard Gansey.

  
"Oh, really? You can walk on a foot that's fucking twisted around the wrong way? Well, I'll be damned, you really are a magician!" 

  
Against his better judgement, in one slick movement, he pulls his arm from around Adam's waist where he was supporting him and lets go. 

  
"There," he huffs out, wanting to prove his point to the other boy that he doesn't always need to deny help from others. It's okay to be carried by your friends sometimes. 

  
"Ah, fuck!" Adam immediately, inevitably cries out, before stumbling and heading straight to the ground before he's even managed to take a step. 

  
"Shit," Ronan echoes after him, watching in slow motion before quickly darting a hand out on pure instinct and catching Adam just before he crashes to the hard tarmac once again. 

  
He gets his right arm tightly around Adam's tiny waist, gripping his tee shirt so his wobbling legs don't let him fall, the other arm coming up to steady itself against Adam's chest, pulling him fully upright to safety. 

  
"Why did you let me go?!" Adam immediately asks, indignant and scowling at Ronan. 

  
Ronan resists the urge to let go of him and drop him again. If it was anyone else in the world, anyone that he cared about less, he definitely would. 

  
He rolls his eyes for what feels like the hundredth time, but keeps his grip tight around Adam's body. 

  
Above, Chainsaw circles around them and lets out a noise that sounds like she's laughing at them.  
   
   
 


End file.
